We're Only Young
by The Happiest Fishy
Summary: Sora hated first days, he'd had a few in his time and they were nothing special.  AU, school setting, YAOI, Pairings, ehh a few, SoRi being the most inportant.


_We're Only Young_

_A/n- I know, I know, I always write new ones and never finish the others... Not that many people read my stuff... anyways first chapter of a new story. The title is inspired by the song 'Young Blood' Bye The Naked and Famous._

A Distant Memory-

Sora hated first days, he'd had a few in his time and they were nothing special. He'd lost all interest in them, most people made a special effort to look nice on the first day, not Sora, it was just another day now. Not only this, but he found out at some point he would be sharing a room with someone, something that was never mentioned to him, when applying for a dorm room. At least for now the space was his.

And so Sora was dragging himself from the school dorms to the actual school itself that morning. Sora's first Day effort consisted of a pair off well worn, ripped blue skinny jeans and a vest top. Messy brown, spiky hair framed his face.

At least he was starting a new school year, and not coming mid semester, which had happened to him before now. Sora ambled through the corridor to where he guessed his room probably was. What was already noticeable was the lack of individuality. He'd seen one guy with long pink hair talking to a sandy blonde boy with carefully crafted hair by the lockers, but other than that, everyone looked pretty monotonous. The blonde nudged the pink, they both looked over. He wandered the school for a good ten minutes, there was only so long you can use the 'I'm new here' excuse for being late, and Sora planned to take full advantage of this. After all, as much as he tried to hide it, Sora was definitely not comfortable with being 'the new kid'. Socially awkward, uncomfortable and just a little bit geeky, not the key ingredients for popularity. Not that he wanted to be popular, but it'd be nice not to be at the bottom of the food chain. He eventually walked into his classroom as inconspicuously as possible. Sora cast his deep blue eyes around the room for an available seat. The blonde boy from before was sitting chatting animatedly to the pink haired boy. A girl with deep ruby red hair also sat near them giving a comforting smile to albino boy. All the other desks were full of people. Realising he now looked stupid, having being stood there for a good few minutes Sora pulled a mildly desperate face. The boy with the pink hair caught his eye and gave him a gesturing smile; Sora quickly took the opportunity and took the desk next to his.

'Marluxia' The boy said with a glistening smile. The boy had pale pink eyes, probably contacts, and his pale rose pink hair reached just passed his shoulders. His hair and clothes all had the 'I haven't tried' look but it was blindingly obvious that he had indeed tried very hard. He tossed his hair, expectantly. 

'Oh! I'm Sora' Sora beamed genuinely at Marluxia, perhaps too much, but it was genuine all the same.

'I'm Roxas' The sandy blonde flashed a shy smile at Sora, Sora wasn't quite sure what there was to be shy about, but hey, smiles a smile.

'Yuffie's late, again.' Roxas piped up.

'I know, did you phone her this morning? She does know we have school right?'

This sounded like a girl Sora could relate too.

'Yah, well, I phoned her and she grunted and complained and hung up on me. Roxas pulled out his phone looking perplexed as if waiting for the cell to jump up and do a funny dance.

'She doesn't mean it' Marluxia smirked and ruffled the blondes hair.

'Whoa! Marly this doesn't just happen in the morning yano.' Roxas dodged the ruffling hand and carefully began to check his swirling spiked hair.

'I wish you'd shut up newbie.' Marluxia said bluntly, but with a warm smile.

Sora jumped 'Um, ahaa, I don't know what to say.' He looked down blushing.

'Its okay..' Marluxia was cut off by a loud squeak.

'NEW GUY?' A black and white floral tote bag was flung at the desk in front of Marluxia like a missile, the impact flung the chair back hitting Marluxia's desk and knocked him off balance. A chair was grabbed and spun around and unceremoniously swung in front of Sora's desk as a girl leaped into it.

A cheeky face with a pair of deep dark brown eyes glittered at him. Her porcelain white skin, tiny frame and jet black hair almost reminded Sora of a doll. This however, clearly, was where the similarities ended. Her short bob had a headband tied round it and she wore a pair of the shortest shorts Sora had ever seen on a girl, tall boots and a vest top completed her tomboyish look.

'Nice to see you too Yuffie' Marluxia's mock irritation was met by seemingly indifference.

'Yahyah, hey whatever.' She said waving her hand dismissively at him. 'My name is Yuffie!' She exclaimed at Sora, and sent him a glittering smile. 'I hope Marly and Roxy have been looking after choo!'

They both rolled their eyes in unison.

A screeching noise and the whole classroom flinched. An angry looking woman with slicked back bright honey blonde hair was dragging her nails down the whiteboard, leaving heavy scratches in them. 'When you're all quite finished. My name is Larxene, yes you shall be addressing me by my first name and I shall address you by yours. Your science lessons will be alternate between practical and written work. Guess what we're doing? Written work. Next science lesson is with Mr. Nocturne in the lab. Any complaints?' She looked around the room menacingly, even if anyone did have any, that glare told everybody that whatever their complaints were, they would get over. The rest of the lesson dragged on in complete silence, this woman, this angry, angry woman commanded respect from the class. Sora spent most of his lesson taking down notes he'd never be able to read back over due to his appalling handwriting.

One painstakingly long hour later the bell finally rang, and Sora was ready to throw himself of a bridge.

Sora hastily exited the classroom, and checked his timetable and dragged himself to maths. Hadn't these teachers heard of first days? Where you spend all day writing names on books and introducing yourself. Aparently not. Something he'd never excelled at. Ever. Yuffie caught up behind him.

'Newbie! Where ya going?'

'Um, class?' Sora said sheepishly.

'We have maths too stoooooopid' She drew out the last word as she slapped him hard on the back. He laughed at her. 'We can sit together, don't be the new kid and sit on you're own like a mahooosive fail.' Lots of word accentuating going on right here.

Marluxia rolled his eyes at her 'Yuffie why are you speaking like you need a carer?'

'I'M DON'T, I'M QUIRKY' She yelled in his face.

'Mhmm.'

Their mock irritation was clearly not serious, the two joked like they'd known each other for years.

Sora found himself just walking along with them, not paying attention to the fact they were already at their room, everyone filed in, and Sora sat down with the others, it seemed like they were nice, and genuine.

They sat towards the back of the room. The albino guy and the deep redhead sat in front of them. She gave Sora a chirpy smile, the guy however ignored everyone. He put his bag down and locked eyes Sora for just a moment. His striking cool teal eyes pierced Sora's oceanic blue in a second. Didn't albino's have pink eyes anyway? Whatever. Sora broke the contact quickly and fumbled about in his bag for something he didn't need.

'Don't worry' Roxas whispered 'He's kinda like that with everyone. That's just Riku.'

Riku was sat dead in front of Sora, He was staring at his back, long silvery white hair reached halfway down his shoulder blades. He had an athletic build. Other than that, there was nothing else to notice, he didn't move or answer his friend when she spoke to him. Weird.

The girl, Sora noticed, was very, very pretty. Her deep blue eyes rivalled Sora's own, and her Ruby red hair hung down her back and fell casually around her face. She had a tiny delicate frame.

Maths was boring, Miss Gainsborough tried her best. But Sora could just not cope with maths at all. It wasn't that he was a bad student, but his brain just sort of wandered off, and before he knew it, he'd missed out on half a lesson.

It appeared everyone else, bar Yuffie, was taking notes. Oh bum.

Next lesson was Art, something Sora enjoyed although he wasn't particularly good at that. None of the others were in Art, except Riku, but he was scary. In this class he'd met a girl, called Rikku, pronounced the same. She was an interesting one. She appeared to be insanely talented at art. She was tall, had golden blonde hair that was up in a long spiky ponytail, with braids that looped around her bandana and hung around her face. She was wearing a bikini top with a pair of shorts. Sora liked her.

Lunch rolled around and Sora decided to walk with Rikku, she was chatty and appeared to like him.

'So where are you from?' Rikku smiled at him.

'Um, well I was born on Destiny Islands but I've moved around a lot'

'An islander? Haha, Twilights a bit of a change of pace!'

'I only got here last night, I'm staying in the Dorms.' Sora said as he pulled a chair up and sat down.

'RIKKU' For the second time today Sora witnessed a Yuffie throw her bag like a missile at a chair opposite. Yuffie soon followed, landing in the chair next to it. 'Aw! You met Sora!' She beamed.

'I did.' Rikku giggled in response.

'You two know each other?'

'Know each other? We've been best friends for years and years and years!' Yuffie was bouncing on her chair.

'Oh haha, right'

It had been a interesting day to say the least. He'd met a hyperactive ninja, an almost naked art student, a boy that could almost pass as a girl, and... Well Roxas was just Roxas. But he liked them all, he'd certainly not expected a friendship group to just accept him from his first day.

After school he'd decided to go treat himself. Sea Salt ice cream was a destiny island specialty, and he was kinda missing home. He wandered into the town, all the buildings had an old historic look to them. It was a nice town, but the sort of place where there was nothing for teens to do. Apparently there was a beach just a train ride away, but it'd be nothing like the islands. It took him a good few hours to find somewhere that actually sold sea salt ice-cream. The ice cream wasn't as good as the ones at the islands, more like a distant memory of the original.

It was getting dark when Sora opened his Dorm room door. He kicked his shoes of and chucked his bag down. A boy sat in one of the desk chairs scribbling something down on a notepad. Carefully crafted swirling spikes bobbed slowly as the boy wrote.


End file.
